The Five Reasons: Part 1: The Sacred Jewel: Chapter 1
Back to Menu Chapter 1 A blonde man sat in the record room, illuminated by the dim light of a lamp. Arthur rubbed his green eyes and glanced at the clock, it was five in the morning, no sleep for him tonight. He shuffled some papers; he was looking through a cold case, the murder of Elizabeth and Charles Kirkland, his parents. It happened over ten years ago, they were shot in the middle of the street, with infinite people to see, but somehow there were no eyewitnesses to the killer. Nobody was ever arrested, and the case went cold a month after. Arthur was just promoted to homicide detective that day, and he was already trying to complete life's goal; to solve the murder of his parents. "Hmm? Who's down here in this hour?" A voice asked, footsteps sounded down the stairs, a brown-haired Spaniard with bright green eyes appeared in the doorway holding two coffees. Arthur was sprawled on the floor, nearly covered by the sea of files, upon hearing the sound, he looked up, "Oh, hi Captain." Antonio grinned and offered Arthur a coffee, which he declined, "What are doing down here so early?" Arthur laughed, "I could ask the same of you." Antonio shrugged, "True." He glanced over the papers, and his face dropped, "The Kirkland Murder again?" Arthur sighed, "Yeah..." He started organizing the papers and putting them away. The two chatted a bit as they walked up the stairs, one Italian was swearing at another Italian. "FRATELLO!" Lovino was yelling at Feliciano, "DID YOU REALLY INVITE THAT POTATO BASTARD TO OUR HOUSE?!" "Waaaah!" Feliciano cowered behind Arthur's desk, "B-b-but Ludwig is-a n-nice..." "Aargh!" Lovino chased his brother across the room, but instantly froze when he saw Francis. "Gwaaaaah!" He shrieked and dove behind Antonio, "H-h-h-hide m-me you b-bastard..." Antonio laughed and comforted Lovino, the phones suddenly started ringing, so he picked up. "Hello?" A pause, "Okay, we're on our way Gil." He put down the receiver, "You guys, we've got a murder." They got out of their car and stepped outside.The victim was on her stomach in the middle of an abandoned parking lot with a gunshot wound to the head, there was a small pool of blood flowing from the wound. The blood clotted in her long black hair, she had a pale face stained with blood. Gilbert and Francis started examining the body, Lovino and Feliciano interviewed witnesses nearby while Antonio and Arthur listened to Francis' analysis. "The victim is a seventeen/eighteen year old female, definitely someone I'd like to ba-" He looked up and saw Arthur's disapproving face, he cleared his throat before continuing, "Anyway, time of death is between one and three, still waiting for identification, and method of death was probably by gun." "You're wrong." A female voice stated bluntly Arthur looked over Francis' shoulder, a girl was crouching near the corpse, "Who's she?" "Don't know, but..." He licked his lips, "Cherie is 'ot." "Shut it," the girl glared at the Frenchman, "She strangled first, then shot to make sure she was dead." She put on some gloves and flipped over the body, and pointed at her neck, "Bruises around the neck so premortom strangulation; after that, just to be careful, the murderer put a small caliber bullet in her head. There are few signs of struggle, a bit of scratches here and there. Based on this, I would say that the murderer knew the victim very well, and wanted her dead, badly." "And..." Arthur looked at her unbelievingly, "How would you know this?" "Oh," She looked up, "I'm a murderer, so I know this stuff." Everyone within earshot stared at her, "W-wh-what?!" "Hmm?" She looked up in surprise as Arthur clamped the handcuffs on her wrists. "What are you doing?!" "Arresting you, wanker," He pushed her towards the car, "For the murder of... whoever that is." "Kikyo Miko!" She shouted, "And I killed other people, but not her!" Arthur sat her in the police car and drove to the precinct. "What is your name?" Arthur walked around the table where the girl sat. She grinned, her bright blue eyes were playful, "Oh come on Artie, you should know!" He glared at her; his green eyes searched her blue ones, 'Those eyes, that brown hair, she is familiar.' Arthur sat across from the girl, and leaned in to stare her in the eye, "I can arrest you for obstruction of justice and about twenty other things." She shrugged, and whispered under her breath, "Nah, it's more like fifty," causing Arthur to look at her strangely, "but as far as you know, I could be lying, but I might not be." Arthur blinked, that was actually true, "However, you are a suspect in this case, so refusing to give your name is still obstruction of justice, wanker." "Hmmmm." She looked thoughtful, "It wouldn't help, I'm not in the system." "W-what?!" She smirked, "Here, scan my prints, take my DNA, I don't care, there will be no matches, in fact, look up my name, Akuryu Jaakuna, you still won't find anything." Arthur's eyes widened as he slammed the table, "THAT'S WHO YOU ARE!!" She winked and made a peace sign, "Long time no see, Artie." Next Chapter